Surviving Teenagehood Or Not
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Children aren't their parents, they are there own people. The next generation don't have to face a war that their parents did but they are facing their own war- teenage hood. How can they can survive it?


**Prologue I**

Our family is disastrous, it's shattered and the Potters-Weasley family were supposed to be the children of the hero, but they are more the children of the evil and defeated. Not that the children of the once enemy are much better.

Lily Luna's power bested her fathers. She's a fucking psycho.

Dominique Weasley was a wild child from day one. She's rather the bully.

Freddie Weasley was born to never be himself, to be his dead uncle. There's only one way he can do that.

Louis Weasley had the brains and charisma to have a future ahead of him. He's suffering being the boyfriend of a bipolar disorder.

James Potter used to be a vibrant and happy boy. Now there's a part of him ruined forever.

Hugo Weasley was a docile innocent child. He holds a great secret.

Albus Potter was the last hope at normality. He's a skilled manipulator.

And then there's me, Lucy Weasley and I'm the worst of them all.

I'm know I'm making us sound, rather dark but I assure you, we are not.

The Slytherin's children and the Gryffindors children are their own people, the next generation. We are not kids in a war between Light and Evil, we are kids in a war of teenhood.

Can we survive it? Or are we doomed? Are we the truly bad part of ourselves, all does light always shine?

000

**Prologue II**

"You know what you have to do." Rabastan Lestrange said to his daughter.

She smirked at him. "Do you regret any of the bad evil things you did?"

"You know me baby. The Longbottoms, they played their part well." He looked down. "But, they left us to join the war against Voldemort. He became the greater threat. And so, the boss I pledged myself faithfully too, while pretending to my brother that I was Voldemort's solider, ordered that their memories be wiped and the only way to do that was to render them helpless. Everything else I did, all the murders and the torture to them innocent people, it was a part that I had to play, you know this baby."

"I do papa, do you regret?"

He looked away and she sighed. Her father loved to murder and torture, no matter who to. The only ones he felt guilty about were the Longbottoms, who had worked with him. Herself, she wasn't immune to being harsh in her punishments, but only to those who deserved. There was a reason her husband was the Minister for Magic, a hit wizard now leader of the Wizarding World in the UK. A reason she was the top in her field.

Commander Latonya Lestrange stood up and kissed her dad's cheek. "Love you, papa."

"Love you too, baby." He stood up and hugged her tightly to him. "Will you bring my grandson next time?"

"Of course."

He smiled. "Thank you baby."

She smiled back and then walked away, out of the gates of Azkaban. She apparated home when she was out of the grounds of Azkaban back to her home, that the wizarding world did not know about, deep in the outback of Australia.

Being the Ministry for Magic, meant you were in the spotlight all the time, you walked down the street and people bowed in your presence. They often retreated to their home in Australia where they were less widely known, and of course there home country Russia. She had attended school there and Randy's mother had originated there, they had lived there until their son Helio wanted to go to Hogwarts where they moved back to Britain. And then Randy, in his son's third year became Ministry for Magic, opening themselves up to being in the limelight. Herself, she spent most of her time in Russia, only to spend time elsewhere with her husband and son only.

She was an commander of the MI, Magical Intelligence in Russia, unlike the muggle different countries names of intelligence, they kept it simple. They also assisted with aurors in interrogations as well as gathering intelligence and taking on missions that the aurors were not trained for. They often engaged with hit wizards more then aurors although she was a specialist in both the UK and AU.

Her husband smiled at her as she came in, holding their son's godson in his arms.

"Hey you." She kissed him deeply and then kissed little Theo. He was the son of their son's best friend Dominique Weasley. "Babysitting I see?"

He laughed. "Of course, when I have free time, my son dumps me with his godson. Happens every time."

Yet, he didn't care a bit. He loved Theo like he was his grandson, as did she.

The son in question walked into the room then. "How's papi?"

"He's good, Helio."

"And my little godson. Has he been a good boy?"

"Of course, you feel like taking him now maybe?" His father suggested.

She walked out the room, into their lavish bedroom, with the massive king bed in the middle of the room where she stretched out on, closing her eyes. Her husband, joined her five minutes later, sliding his hand up her thigh. "Got another one?"

"Yep."

"Male or female?"

"Female."

"Where is she?"

"Hogwarts."

He stilled his hand, his voice dropping. "Latonya, our son goes there."

"It won't affect him, I promise, I've looked it over and it couldn't."

He looked away. "I don't like it."

"Baby." She palmed his face, making him look at her. "The mission has nothing to do with him, nothing. I assure you."

He took a deep breath, looking at his pleading wife, the love of his life and the mother of his beloved son. He was assured.

* * *

**A/N: This is my attempt at a fic with multi characters point of view. Straight and Gay pairings (not dominate for those who are not a fan). May go up to M rating. **

**This is set before Turn Up The Heat, so if anyone has read that story do know that this is the year before. ****And the story does not need to be read with this book, although it shares the same world and same characters, it is not a continuation. Spoilers will be in the book though but only slight ones, nothing too important. **

**The points of views will be the next generation characters from the Slytherins and Gryffindors in the Harry Potter Books. **

**Information about them**

**The Second Gen:**

**Seventh Year- Roman Pucey, ********Molly Weasley, Helio Rockwell- Lestrange. ****Left- Dominique Weasley, an ex Slytherin, left one year ago during her sixth year. **

**Sixth year- ****J****ames Potter, Louis Weasley, El Hunter (Bell), Freddie Weasley, Mal Flint. ****  
**

**Fifth Year- ************Rose Weasley, ****Scorpius Malfoy, Faye Goyle, , Jamie Nott, Albus Potter, Blaise Zabini, Lila Davis. **

**************Fourth Year- Luke (Lucien) Longbottom, Mimi Avery (Thomas), Roxanne Weasley. **

**Third Year- Lily Potter, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Hugo Weasley. **

**Second Year- ****Lucy Weasley, Evie Travers. **

**Graduated- Victoire Weasley an ex hufflepuff, Teddy Lupin an ex Gryffindor, graduated two years ago, now a teacher at Hogwarts.**

**Main other characters- **

**Jeffrey**** Carver - Albus's best friend. **

**Sammy De - Scorpius's best friend. **

**Emilie Juarez - Lily's best friend. **

**Summer Hades - Scorpius's girlfriend.**

**Meghan Highland - Faye Goyle's best friend. **

**Imogen Harris- School bully, Mal's best friend. **

**Melissa McGregor- Ms. Popular, James ex girlfriend.**

**Wren Locke- Lily's ex boyfriend. **


End file.
